My soul
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: Legolas's soul leaves his body after the Orc poison takes effect on his health. His body was invaded, but how can he get his body back and save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. All belong to J.R Tokelin.

At the battle in Helm's Deep, Aragorn and Gimli heard Legolas drop his bow. Aragorn turned and hurried to his friend.

" What's wrong Legolas? " Aragorn questioned. Legolas did not reply, but Aragorn could feel him trembling.

Legolas took a while to reply, " I am feeling very cold. "

It was merely raining, not snowing, and Legolas was trembling, it was unusual for elves to feel cold, needless to say tremble.

Gimli stares worriedly at his counterpart, " I will return to the deep with him! " Gimli offers.

Legolas shook his head, and said, " I will continue fighting. I am alright. "

Without further ado, Legolas picked up his bow and took an arrow out and shot the enemies. Aragorn and Gimli looked concerned, but continue fighting, staying close to Legolas. At the end of the battle, Legolas had collapsed and fallen into Aragorn's warm hands. Aragorn lifted him up and carried him back into the deep, placing him near the fire.

King Theoden asked, " Is he fine? "

Aragorn didn't reply, he just examines Legolas. " It is his old orc wound. The poison has begin affecting his health as we feared earlier. " Aragorn looked up as he spoke.

Gimli asked, " Then what should we do? Leave him here? "

Aragorn shoutedloudly, " No! Never leave him here. I will be with him. "

" You, I, everyone know how deadly orc poison can be. We never know if he would survive. It is sad to lose a friend, but how sure are you that he will not burden you? " King Theoden questioned.

Aragorn shook his head and nodded later on, uttering nothing. Legolas, his dear friend, was still unconscious.

At nightfall, Legolas had regained conscious and he seemed perfectly normal, being as jovial as he was, but there is one funny thing. He recognises no one and remembers nothing. Aragorn and the rest thought it was probably the poison effect, and he will remember everything in a few hours time. But they did not expect Legolas's body to be taken over by another soul. Legolas's soul was still lying on the bench where Aragorn laid him. His soul was conscious, looking at him body. His shape elvish eyes, could see through and he realised that it was Sauron who was taking over his soul. Sauron plans to get step by step closer to know the members of the fellowship and kill them one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

( Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1 )

After dinner, Legolas's soul had gotten up, and he stood by his body, listening to their conversations. His soul hoped to be heard, hoped to be seen, but to no avail. Whatever Aragorn, Gimli or King Theoden asked, he couldn't reply them. The people around around just couldn't seem to be able to hear him.

When everyone was asleep, Legolas's found went to find his body. Sauron knew he was looking at him, and he got up from the bed.

" What do you want? " questioned Legolas's soul.

" I want to kill every single friend of yours. I want you to know how it feels to see your friends getting harmed! " sneered Sauron.

" What must I do, in order for you to return me my body? " asked a worried soul.

" Nothing, just sit back and relax. " laughed Sauron as he walked back to his bed.

Legolas's soul couldn't do anything. No one could see him except Sauron. The whole world would so tough without his closest friends by his side. The worst fear he had in him was that he had to witness his friends getting injured by ' him ' .

The next morning, King Theoden sent Aragorn and Legolas to check for the route and the region around Helm's Deep, just before they set off. Legolas's soul woke up late, and lethargically. He did not realise that Aragorn had hone off with Sauron. When he awoke, Legolas's soul immediately knew in his heart, something had gone terribly wrong.

The gates opened. Legolas was dragging Aragorn's horse back into the deep. Aragorn was lying almost unconscious on his horse. The shocked soul let out a cry, but no one could hear him.

" We were ambushed and attacked. There had been a large orc pack outside the deep! " reported Legolas.

Legolas was full on injuries too, but they were all fake. Legolas had purposely made himself look injured, and this was all because of Sauron. No doubt Aragorn had been severely injured by Sauron, not orcs!

" Bring Aragorn in! Seems like we can't leave the deep. Legolas, you are injured too, go get some rest. " ordered King Theoden.

Legolas bowed and returned to his resting area. Gimli stood beside King Theoden, shocked. But as Legolas got down his horse and walked past, Gimli sensed something different. Legolas did not have his usual bow and arrow with him. Sauron knew immediately Gimli sensed something. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Gimli. Gimli avoided his gaze, staring hard at the ground, thinking of the unusual matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

( thanks for your reviews guys! )

" Is there anything wrong, Gimli? " asked King Theoden as Gimli was unusually quiet. Gimli did not reply. Sauron was walking slower than ever, so as to listen to their conversation.

" Gimli? Are you listening to me? Gimli! " King Theoden asked again. Gimli looked shocked and nodded his head multiple times.

" Alright, next target settled! " mumbled Sauron. It was so soft that no other person could hear him. Legolas's soul leaned against the wall, crying by himself. He stared at his body as Sauron walked past. The cold eyes instilled fear in the soul, sending shivers down his spine.

" How can someone not notice this is me? How is it possible? " questioned Legolas's soul. His body just grinned cunningly at him. Sauron's eyes told him to follow him and go into his room, so they could have a word. Legolas's soul refused to follow. Without even moving his mouth, Sauron could communicate with Legolas.

" Are you not coming? If you are not, I would not hesitate to kill everyone in this deep. You know I have the ability to make what I said come true, " threatened Sauron. Legolas's soul got up and followed him, taking a look at his fellow companions, his friends.

Back in Legolas's room, Sauron got out of Legolas's body, and just became a voice speaking to Legolas's soul. He was invisible, but Legolas's soul could sense his presence. Without any hesitation, Legolas's soul tried to re-enter his body, but there was in invisible force that pushed him away, not letting him get close to his body. Sauron's evil laughter could be heard throughout the room. All Legolas's soul could do was stare at his body lifelessly and listen to Sauron.

" So, you have seen it. I hurt your best friend, Aragorn! Next, the foolish dwarf sensed something weird about me and I need to..." said Sauron.

" Never, I would not let you kill Gimli! " rebutted Legolas.

" Did I say the word ' kill ' ? You said it yourself, and I will make your wish come true. " jeered Sauron at Legolas's foolishness.

" No, no.. No, you can't do it! Please stop what you are doing! " begged Legolas.

" Don't worry, it is not so soon. I must wait for the appropriate time to strike, just like what I did to Aragorn. Let me warn you, that best friend of yours, he only has three days to live given his condition. No one can treat him, except one person, which you should know who he is. " calculated Sauron, who spoke each word clearly and slowly.

Legolas's soul thought hard. Who could it be? ...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1

Gandalf.. The White Wizard is the only person who can save Aragorn and all of them now, but he had gone to a far away place to search for armies, to seek help.

Someone knocked on the door. Sauron was still busy laughing away and did not hear someone entering the room. It was King Theoden and Gimli who had entered. They walked towards Legolas's body.

" You told me he seems strange? Who are you lying to? Isn't he alright and sleeping right here? " King Theoden asked Gimli.

" No. There is definitely something weird about him? Usually, he would wake up when we enter and not let us see him sleep. But he is still sleeping.." said Gimli.

" Have they noticed something weird about me? " Legolas's soul asked himself.

" He must be so tired after the battle. Let him take a rest. Everyone needs to take a break. Let's go out and not disturb him any further. " said a determined King Theoden.

Sauron realised their presence and quickly re-entered the body. Legolas jerked and awoke, shocking King Theoden and Gimli.

" Oh you are awake. Sorry for disturbing you. Gimli, take a look, isn't Legolas awake now? " King Theoden said while apologising. Gimli gave no reply.

" Oh no, it's alright. I must have been too tired to hear you guys enter. So sorry about that. " Legolas looked up at both of them.

Without another word, King Theoden left the room with Gimli. Legolas's soul followed them out too. He had decided to follow Gimli everywhere he would be going to, so as to protect him if he could.

In Gimli's room, Legolas's soul sat down on the chair, beside Gimli. He had to think of a way to communicate with Gimli. Legolas pondered. He realised he could sit on a chair, he could feel things, people just couldn't see him. An idea came to his mind.

Legolas's soul got up, he reached for a paintbrush. People in the past always wrote with paintbrush and ink. His soul purposely dropped the paintbrush on the ground, and he stared hard at Gimli to see if any response came from him.

Gimli did jerk in horror when the paintbrush came into contact with the ground. Gimli even stood up to his delight.

" Who is that? Is it just the wind? Hello, anyone in my room? " Gimli shouted out. He didn't notice his paintbrush furiously moving on a piece of paper. Legolas's soul had started writing as much as he could, as quickly as he could on the paper. After he finishing writing the first part, he threw the paper on the ground, in Gimli's direction.

At first, Gimli was afraid of walking towards the paper, fearing that it would suddenly come to life. But he had the courage to walk tiny steps closer and closer to the paper. He saw scribblings on the paper, and thought, " Oh man.. I didn't study much at all, I am as good as illiterate. "

Gimli picked up the paper and stared hard at the messy words, all written in a rush. He could hardly understand, ex let for the first two lines.

It wrote, " Gimli, I am the real Legolas. The Legolas you see is fake. He is... " and Gimli didn't understand the next word. But he finally understood that his elf friend was somewhere else, not in his own body.

" Legolas, I know you can hear me. But I can't read. Can you tell me what your letter is all about? Or can you tell me what I have to do? " asked Gimli as he looked around the room, hoping to see Legolas's soul appear in front of his eyes.

Legolas wrote on the paper again. Gimli witnessed his paintbrush moving furiously, but he didn't see Legolas's soul at all. Gimli could only understand the word, " King Theoden " on the paper. Gimli understood it immediately. Legolas's soul had wanted him to give the paper to King Theoden.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1

King Theoden received the paper from Gimli. He scrutinised every single bit of the paper, reading it again and again in disbelief.

" How could this true? How could this even exist? " King Theoden asked himself in his heart.

" Legolas, if you hear me, write something on this paper to prove your existence! " King Theoden shouts out into the space. There was no response for a moment. The whole room was silent. Then, both of them witness a paintbrush being picked up and scribblings start appearing on the piece of paper. King Theoden and Gimli stared in shock.

On the paper, it wrote, " Yes, it's me, Legolas. Sauron has taken over my body and I am just wondering around now. Aragorn has been hurt by him. He is controlling everything now and he wants each and everyone of you to do. Aragorn would die within three days based on him and only Gandalf can save him. "

" Where is Gandalf? Call for him! " commanded King Theoden.

" My Lord, I am afraid Gandalf had gone to search for more army! We have no idea when he would return, and we do not know his whereabouts, " came a reply.

" We really don't know where Gandalf is, " insisted Gimli.

Legolas's soul continued writing, informing them that Gimli would be in danger next and he would not be able to control anything. He wanted everyone of them to pay extra attention when they go out for battles, fearing that Sauorn might launch an attack against them.

Gimli left King Theoden's room to visit Aragorn. He was weak and pale, lying on his bed. No healers, no soldiers took care of him, as all of them were busy recuperating from their wounds suffered in the Helm's Deep battle. Gimli sat beside Aragorn's bed, whispering to him, ruffling his unkept hair.

" Aragorn, please be safe and fine. Our good buddy Legolas isn't Legolas anymore. Our good buddy didn't hurt you, you must remember that. Now, only Gandalf can save you, save all of us... " Gimli implored.

At nightfall, they had dinner together again. Gimli would bring some food into Aragorn's room later and force it down his throat. Aragorn had to eat to continue fighting. Unknown to all of them, the food Gimli was eating was poisonous. The food, Gimli was consuming, had been poisoned by Sauron. Legolas kept smiling at all his friends during dinner time, giving King Theoden and Gimli a disgusted feeling.

When Gimli entered Aragorn's room, he fainted as the poison started to take effect. No one noticed that Gimli had yet to return till the next morning. The guards break the door open, upon request made by King Theoden, and made their way in. Gimli was found unconscious on the ground. Legolas's soul had written a note to King Theoden regarding Gimli's disappearance since dinner, and it served as a reminder to King Theoden to check on Gimli.

Sauron had launched an attack on his second opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

_**Hope you guys enjoy the story till now. Pls review! :)**_

" Gimli! " shouted King Theoden. " Quick, get him up onto his bed!"

The guards took action quickly, carrying Gimli onto his bed. Upon examination, the guards found some blood stains on his lips. The soldiers who were in Aragorn's room reported that they saw vomit on the floor and have ordered some people to clear it up. Gimli's vomit contained blood, which means his capillaries at stomach or small intestines might have ruptured, causing blood to mix with his food and as he vomited, blood was also vomited out. If the blood capillaries have been ruptured and remain unhealed, an infection could easily occur and all the poison from Gimli's body would not be removed. After vomiting, Gimli's body would be dehydrated, but with his weak body, homeostasis might be affected in his body.

Legolas's soul had been trapped the whole night since he met King Theoden and Gimli. Sauron had sensed something suspicious about him and kept him in a special room, filled with evil spirits that did not allow him to leave. Sauron went into the room to meet Legolas's soul. It seemed as though Legolas was talking to thin air.

" Foolish elf! You think I won't know that you have alerted King Theoden and Gimli? How foolish and naive of you! " mocked Legolas.

" What did you do to them? " questioned Legolas's soul. He tried moving but was restrained by the evil spirits.

" Poison! That is the easiest way to go unnoticed and achieve your aim! " beamed Legolas. He turned and left the room, with the evil spirits surrounding Legolas's soul and staring at him with their cold and emotionless eyes.

Legolas thought to himself, " I ought to get the message to Gandalf. He has to return immediately. He has to! He must! "

Meanwhile, Aragorn was faring worse after the first night. It was now the second day, and Aragorn had developed a high fever that could not be brought down. Aragorn was shivering too, his body systems were all messed up, and the worst thing was that he had yet to regain consciousness. Two more nights, and he would leave the world forever, if no help came.

Back in the room where Legolas's soul was trapped, he prayed hard for Gandalf to answer his call, to return immediately. Legolas's soul had to use his last resort to get Gandalf hear his cries for help. His last resort was a ribbon he tied around his wrist daily. It was a gift from Lord Elrond when they first started the fellowship of the ring. The ribbon could only be used once and it was a call for help. The message from the person using it would be sent directly to his target. Everyone in the Fellowship of the Ring held one. Once the message has been passed, the ribbon would automatically untie itself from the person.

Legolas's soul closed his eyes, and repeated his message in his mind. " Pls Gandalf, pls return now! We need your help! ..." When Legolas felt the ribbon untying from his wrist, he opened his eyes. The evil spirits didn't notice anything unusual about the ribbon, hence they left it aside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is as stated in Chap 1

Gandalf heard Legolas's cries as he was riding his horse, grazing the grasslands. He stopped in his tracks, with the army behind him.

" Return to Helm's Deep now! " commanded Gandalf without hesitation. The army rode day and night, continuously back to Helm's Deep. King Theoden's life was threatened, after Sauron found out that Legolas's soul had long informed them. Gimli and Aragorn were fading each day, each night. They grew weaker and weaker, but Legolas's soul could not do anything. He was still trapped in the room with evil spirits.

On the way back, Gandalf thought of ways to get Sauron leave Legolas's body, he thought of ways of how to save Aragorn and Gimli, he thought of everything. Gandalf entered Helm's Deep and greeted King Theoden, who was in his room. Legolas came too.

" Oh Gandalf, you are finally back! " greeted Legolas.

" Very well, nice to meet you, Sauron! " said Gandalf.

" Oh, I see you know my identity. How did you know it? " questioned Legolas. " Unless, it is Legolas.. But how is it possible? "

" You better leave Legolas's body now! Or I will kill you. " demanded Gandalf.

" You won't kill me. You won't bear to hurt his body. If you hurt his body, when his soul returns, he would feel the pain. He would be the one in pain, not me! " laughed Sauron.

Gandalf grabbed Legolas by his neck and pushed him against the wall. He had to do everything just to let Sauron leave, then he would treat Legolas himself. King Theoden stood aside with his guards. Gandalf looked into Legolas's eyes, and knocked him unconscious, without any hesitation. Only when Legolas was unconscious or asleep, will Sauron be less powerful. Gandalf and Sauron fought with their spells, they had been through numerous trainings and strengthening to improve their spells and power. Sauron was severely wounded in Legolas's body, but physical injury appeared on Legolas's body. As Sauron weakened, the evil spirits in the room decreased. Legolas's soul had more leeway.

Legolas's soul fought inside the room to regain freedom. Gandalf was helping at the other end too. They got closer and closer to destroying Sauron. Physical injuries on Legolas's body grew. The cast originally casted on Aragorn and Gimli had weakened, and when the cast had been removed, their lives would no longer be in danger, and Gandalf could heal and save them. Legolas's body jerked violently as Sauron was slowly destroyed and was forced out of his body. All of a sudden, the violent jerking came to a halt. Everything was quiet in the room. Legolas's soul had made his way out of the room, back to King Theoden's room. He met Gandalf there. Gandalf could see him for he was a wizard.

" Thank you Gandalf. Thank you. " said Legolas's soul.

" Come Legolas, I will help you return to your body. But the injuries would remain. You would be in pain, until you fully recover. I am sorry that I had to inflict injuries on you to force Sauron out. " explained Gandalf.

" No, Gandalf. Save Aragorn and Gimli first. I want to see them save before I return to my body. I can wait, but not them! " begged Legolas's soul

_**I sense the story coming to an end, haha. There should be 1, at most 2 more chapters left to this story. Would you guys want a happy ending or a sad ending? Both are possible as of now. So pls review to give me your thoughts and comments. Thanks!**_


	8. Happy Ending part 1

_**Alright, I am going to start off with a happy ending. The sad ending would follow next, so you can choose which you want to read, or read both! Hope you enjoy the ending.**_

Gandalf agreed. He spent some time healing Aragorn and Gimli, bringing them back to life, back to consciousness. Legolas's soul sat beside Aragorn, as he watched his best friend slowly regained his consciousness. Aragorn looked around. His wounds were bandaged by Gandalf. Gimli was resting in his own room too, with King Theoden looking after him. His vomiting has ceased and he was feeling much better from the poisoning.

" Good to have you back lad! " said Gandalf.

" Gandalf! Gandalf, Legolas, he turned bad.. He... He attacked me! You must not trust him! " warned Aragorn as he tried to get out of his bed. Gandalf turned to look at Legolas's soul. He could see tears rolling down the cheeks of the elf. Gandalf knew the elf was devastated that his best friend said such a thing.

" But Gandalf, something is not right. When he attacked me, Legolas didn't use his bow. " added Aragorn. There was a glimmer of hope in the eyes of Legolas's soul. He knew his best friend would have noticed something abnormal. He trusted Aragorn.

" Yes, Aragorn. That Legolas who attacked you, was Sauron. Legolas's soul wasn't in his body. I don't know what happened, but now Legolas's soul is sitting right beside you. You can't see him, but you can speak to him and he can hear you. " replied Gandalf with his warm eyes looking at a shocked Aragorn.

" Legolas, are you really beside me? What happened to you? I am sorry, I thought you betrayed me at first, hurting me when we went out of Helm's Deep! " Aragorn explained.

" Gandalf, tell Aragorn, that it wasn't his fault. He doesn't have to blame himself. I failed to prevent the accident from occurring, " said Legolas's soul.

" Aragorn, you need not blame yourself. Legolas understands everything, and in fact, he felt guilty for not being able to prevent the accident. Actually, Gimli was hurt too, but he is recovering well now. King Theoden is with him. I need to help Legolas, re enter his body now. So, rest well and I will be back soon. " replied Gandalf.

Aragorn nodded his head, and without further ado, Gandalf left the room with Legolas's soul. Legolas's body was laid on his own bed. Legolas's soul stopped beside his body and nodded to Gandalf, signalling to him that he could start casting his spells. Gandalf chanted a few spells. Legolas's soul felt his vision become blurred and blurred, he felt himself getting lighter and lighter. Soon, he was overwhelmed by the darkness, and he felt himself falling into a deep unconscious state.


	9. Happy Ending part 2

" Why hasn't he awaken? Didn't you say he would be fine? " asked Gimli. Legolas heard some voices by his bedside. It was a rough, hoarse voice. Legolas knew it couldn't be his best friend, Aragorn's voice.

" Gandalf, tell me, will Legolas be fine? He was been sleeping the whole night and day." asked Aragorn. Legolas knew this time round, the voice came from his best friend. Legolas fought hard to open his eyes, but he heard someone else speaking next.

" I have already mentioned earlier, that to force Sauron out, I severely injure Legolas's body. So now, when his soul is inside, he would feel the pain and he would need time to recover! " replied an angry Gandalf.

Legolas fluttered his eyelids once more. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the glaring sunlight which shone into his room. As an involuntary reflex action, Legolas lifted his arm and covered his eyes. His friends knew he was awake. They shouted desperately at him, asking him to open his eyes and look and them.

" It's too bright! " complained Legolas. King Theoden immediately drew the curtains. Aragorn removed Legolas's arm from his face. Legolas slowly opened his eyes again to look at them. It was blurry at first, but his vision improved. He offered a smile to his friends who sat around his bed. Gimli broke off into a laughter.

" I knew he would be alright! " laughed Gimli.

" How are you feeling now, my friend? I have heard everything from the King and Gimli. " asked Aragorn.

" I am fine. What about you? It feels great to be back in my own body. " replied Legolas.

Aragorn nodded his head, and smiled back at Legolas.

" Hey, why haven't you asked about me? I was poisoned, and you didn't save me, I heard! " said Gimli, jealously. Legolas smiled and attempted to get up from his bed to a sitting position, but he slumps back to his resting position, and tries to catch his breath. Aragorn holds him back down, and King Theoden stepped closer to Legolas.

" You are still very weak Legolas " said King Theoden. " Come Gimli, don't be jealous, I will ask you now if you are fine. How are you Gimli? "

" Hm.. Yea, I am fine now. Thanks. " replied Gimli, blushing like a beetroot. Everyone laughed at his reply.

" But I must really thank Gandalf for responding to my call for help and rushing back in time, or else, I might really lose Aragorn and Gimli, and even the King. " Legolas explained. " And, thanks King Theoden and Gimli for understanding what I have written with the paintbrush. "

" Yes elf! I could not understand anything you have written. Could you write properly next time round? " jeered Gimli.

" I think Gimli, it is you who don't understand anything. Don't be embarrassed to say that you are illiterate. It is time for Aragorn to teach you how to read and write! " said Gandalf as he grinned at Aragorn.

" No! Don't say it infront of anyone! And no thanks Aragorn, I don't need you to teach me! " shouted Gimli in response.

The few of them chattered loudly in Legolas room. Legolas felt so relieved that his friends were all still alive, and he finally managed to re enter into his body with Gandalf's help.

That's the end of the happy ending. Sad ending would be posted soon. So, pls read and review. :)


	10. Sad Ending

Before Gandalf can reply, Legolas's soul started losing his balance and he seemed to shiver. Gandalf noticed it and asked if he was fine. Legolas's soul nodded his head, but just after he took a step forward, he fainted and fell into Gandalf's arms.

When Legolas awoke, he was already lying in his bed, back into his body. Gandalf looked at him, then looked away, not daring to look at him in the eye.

" You are fading. I can't do anything, it is beyond my power. You left your body for too long, and... There is really nothing I can do. " explained Gandalf solemnly.

" I wish to see Aragorn and Gimli. How long do I have left? " asked Legolas.

" Till next morning, at most. " murmured Gandalf.

Legolas tries to get out of bed. He doesn't want to spend the last few hours lying in bed, and waiting for others to serve him and help him. He wanted to meet his best and lifelong friends. Gandalf helped him out of the bed. Legolas stood up slowly and gingerly. Gandalf had healed Aragorn and Gimli, but Aragorn doesn't believe anything except what he experienced.

Aragorn sat in bed because of his wounds. Gandalf supported Legolas to sit beside Aragorn, but Aragorn looked away and told him not to sit so close to him.

" How are you Aragorn? " asked Legolas.

" Don't pretend to be kind. Don't act in front of others. I have seen your true colours! " shouted Aragorn angrily.

" Aragorn! " Gandalf shouted back.

Aragorn ignored Gandalf, and didn't look at Legolas at all. Legolas was hoping Aragorn would forgive him, because at that point of time, it was actually Sauron who was in his body. Gimli knew it wasn't Legolas's fault, but he couldn't do anything to make Aragorn believe them. Legolas was feeling weaker and weaker each moment. Suddenly, he coughed out blood. Legolas needed immediate rest or else, his condition would deteriorate faster than expected.

Gandalf initially wanted to carry Legolas up on Aragorn's bed to let Legolas rest, but Aragorn refused and even wanted to shove Legolas away. Gandalf had no choice but to ask Gimli to help him carry Legolas back to his own room.

King Theoden heard of the misunderstanding. He still had the paper which Legolas had written on and decided to use it as an evidence to show Aragorn. While resting on bed, Legolas spoke to Gandalf and Gimli.

" So, in Aragorn's mind, I was the one who harmed him, I landed him in this state. " said Legolas.

Due to Legolas's broken heart, his condition deteriorated faster than usual, and he may leave the world by nightfall. Gandalf and Gimli stayed close to Legolas, comforting him and assuring him that Aragorn would definitely forgive him. Legolas shook his head in disagreement, knowing how stubborn Aragorn can be.

Gandalf told King Theoden that Legolas might not last long. King Theoden felt the urge to let Aragorn know the fact immediately. When Aragorn finally realised what Legolas had done for all of them, Aragorn got out of his bed, and rushed to Legolas's room. But once he got out of bed, he saw the illusion of Legolas on his death bed. Legolas was catching his breath on his bed.

" Stay with us, elf! " cried Gimli.

Legolas held on to Gandalf's and Gimli's hands, he offered them a weak smile.

" Eventually...Aragorn...still...can't for...give...me..." Legolas said weakly as he cried. After his last word, Legolas lost grip of his friends' hands. Legolas stared at his friends, and then at his hands. Aragorn opened the door and ran in, but Legolas closed his eyes at that instant, and stopped breathing.

" No, this is impossible! Wake up now, Legolas! Stop playing with me! " Aragorn screamed. He kicked Legolas's bed, trying to wake him up. Aragorn pushed Gandalf and Gimli aside, and held on to Legolas himself. Gimli pulled Aragorn away and pinned him against the wall.

" What were you doing when Legolas was by your bedside? What are you doing right now? Trying to seek his forgiveness? " questioned Gimli.

Tears started to stream down Aragorn's cheeks. Aragorn was speechless as he crumbled to the ground. Gandalf covered Legolas with blanket.

The next morning, all of them stood by the coffin as they watch Legolas's body been carried into the coffin, which will be sent back to his birth place, as the prince of mirkwood.

" In the end, Legolas left thinking that I never forgave him. What sought of friend am I? " laughed Aragorn as it started to pour. Aragorn kneeled down beside his dead friend, and laughed at himself. He was in such pain and grieve. He could never forgive himself. The last words he said to Legolas inflicted so much harm and let Legolas leave with regrets. Legolas would never revive no matter what he did.

The horse left with the coffin carrying Legolas's body. Aragorn got up with the help of his friends who forgave him. Aragorn swore to himself that he would stand up and move on, but he would never forget his friend who sacrificed for him.

_**This is is the official end to the story. Hope you enjoy it! **_


	11. Optional Short combine version

_**Sorry, the original combine version I wanted to post was deleted after the webpage crashed. Anyways, here is the rough summary of what I had written for the combine version.**_

Legolas's soul enters his body with the aid of Gandalf, but he finds out that Aragorn was in grave danger and might lose his life. Legolas didn't want that to happen, hence he chose to transfer his powers to Aragorn. Gandalf and King Theoden thought Legolas only transferred some, but in fact, Legolas transferred all, because he didn't want to recover and live happily if his friend were to die. Legolas fainted due to exhaustion and his injuries after he saw Aragorn regain consciousness. Legolas left his friends before he could see the world one last time. However, he remembers that Gandaf told him if he died for a heroic reason, he could choose an instant death or slow death. Legolas chose a slow death, which meant that he would become a mortal, and died eventually when he ages. He finally awakes and Aragorn promised to keep him safe from then on, as Aragorn wanted to repay his friend and wanted his friend to lead a long life.


End file.
